Tigerlily
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A new story going along the first movie, with a new OC, to start fresh. Possible WolverineOC just because he's the best. I hope you all like it! Chapter 1 rewritten , Chapter 9 and 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

''I'm going to practice at the school, mom'…'I'll be until nine o'clock, mom'…'Your daughter's a fucking IDIOT, mom'…'

"What with all the chairs? OH, are we playing Musical Chairs? I call the stereo!"

Smiling cheekily, she ducked under a flying piece of plastic furniture…

"Fine, YOU can control the stereo. I call chairs!"

Another one, only she flipped backwards onto balance beam to avoid the chair.

"Picky, picky! Why don't we talk this over? I've got ICE CREAM!"

OH, they were not amused with the girl…

She could have been a Sophomore, at least two years younger than her adversaries, though she would probably never be as skinny.

They were UBER-anorexic, twigs with knobby joints and snobby noses and blonde hair.

Their eyes seemed sunken, giving them a haunted look.

The lone girl was average, toned and healthy-looking, with dark onyx hair and darker, almost bottomless eyes.

At least she had a figure to fill in her pale gold leotard…

"Why don't we break your neck instead?!" One shouted, jumping up to knock the brunette off the balance beam.

Back-tracking gracefully, she raised her hands to fend off any possible strikes.

"That doesn't sound very nice!" She joked, pouting.

"How about a tea party? Cookies?"

Glad for her self-defense and karate classes in the past, she redirected a pitiful punch and landed one of her own.

The senior screeched like a banshee, and the dark-eyed girl covered her ears as the echo rang painfully.

Curious at the sudden sensitivity of her ears, she had to push the wonder away as the other two girls brandished the ROTC fake guns.

"Are we playing War now?"

"Get lost, freak!!"

"We've had enough of your creepiness!!"

"I'M the creepy one? You all look like the living dead, honey."

"GET LOST!!"

"Kinda hard to leave with you two blocking the door." She pointed out, fiddling with the end of her braid absentmindedly.

"You're not leaving this room!"

"Really, now?"

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, feigning intrigue.

"Then what will I be doing, oh great fortuneteller?"

"DYING!!"

Eyes widening, she flipped off the beam to avoid sharp-pointed guns, cart-wheeling away from the pouncing gymnasts.

Landing on her feet, she bolted for the door, crying out when someone grabbed hold of her braid.

It was a jock, probably a wrestler considering the muscles, and she whipped around to strike him.

His fist found her gut, and she gasped as all the air was forced from her lungs.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

Panting for breath, the girl clutched her stomach, teeth clenched...

The initial pain had subsided, but it had ignited a hot coal inside her…

The flames licked through her veins, scorching and morphing and changing…

She felt the transformation…

Sharp claws escaped her fingers, causing blood to ooze down her palm, as her teeth became pointed fangs.

Something uncurled from her tailbone, brushing against her legs, and something else twitched upon her head before lying back against her hair.

A roar escaped her throat, and her eyes flashed a brilliant, feral green before she pounced.

Everything was a blur, a rush of sounds and colors that went by before she could identify them.

When her senses returned to normal, sharper than before, she stared in shock at the four bloody, trembling teens before her…

The warm liquid on her hands, the metallic taste in her mouth…

None of the blood was hers.

That thought just kept repeating itself, and her muscles moved as a wave of panic overtook her.

Running from the room, the building, the city, she didn't realize how far she had run until she fell, collapsed beside a lake.

Breathing harsh, the girl raised herself up to look at the clear water, blinking in surprise at the reflection staring back.

Snow white hair, the tips black and her bangs the same onyx shade.

Crimson smeared on her mouth, accentuating fangs and glittering, feline emerald irises.

White, black-striped cat's ears poking up behind her bangs, twitching to catch sounds.

A long matching cat's tail swayed at her back, and claws dug into the grass scratching her palms.

Looking at the sharpness in wonder, she carefully retracted them, and looked at the blood they left behind.

Something wet escaped her eyes, washing away the blood, leaving clear trails of guilt and sadness in their wake…

So she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angela Robin?"

Looking up from her lonely lunch, the senior smiled slightly at the stern-looking teacher.

After 'The Incident', she'd been forced to move with her parents from sunny Florida to the earthquake state of California.

Without gymnastics or any other form of extracurricular activities, she was considered the strange loner.

No friends, but plenty of enemies thanks to her barbed tongue.

'Wonder which one lied about me THIS time…'

"Yeah, that's me."

"No hats on school grounds."

'So this is one of those nitpickers.'

Angela tensed, pupils threatening to narrow.

After her initial transformation, she had never been able to change back, and was forced to wear gloves, hats, and baggy pants everywhere.

On camping trips, which came around at least once every summer, she learned about her abilities, and how to control them to a point.

Sensitive hearing, not-as-sensitive nose, night-vision, animal instincts…

One she'd found recently was enhanced strength, and it ended up being the hardest to hide…

"I need it."

"For what exactly?" The teacher asked suspiciously.

"FOR…medical reasons."

That wasn't a lie, right?

"There's no medical reason to need a hat."

Angela moved away from grasping hands, standing up, sandwich and chicken nuggets forgotten.

"Trust me, there is." She protested, backing away.

"Ms Robin, get back here!"

"Let me think…NO!"

The teacher lunged forward, pulling the hat from her head and exposing the tiger's ears that had been hidden.

The woman was stunned, and Angela snatched back her hat, putting it on as she bolted.

Screams followed at her back, and she headed for the front gate…

'Come on…'

Security guards threatened to block her path, and she swerved, weaving among them to avoid their grasping hands.

Flipping over the final guard, she was off, her bangs attempting to blind her and feet pounding the ground.

Not even looking winded, she hit the sidewalk running, holding her hat in place.

Turning into an alley, Angela skidded to a halt, panting for breath, sliding down the rough bricks to sit on her butt.

'I can't go back.' She realized, not unhappy with the thought.

Her parents would be concerned, though…

'Mom…Dad…'

Even when she'd come home, changed and bloody, they still loved her…

'They shouldn't. I'm just trouble.'

She loved them, she really did, but she also knew they deserved BETTER…

Her eyes almost glowed, determination setting her jaw and unsheathing her claws.

'No more.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela carefully hoisted up an empty duffel bag, opening it and putting in undergarments and shirts.

Searching her messy room, she produced warm socks, pants and shorts, and her favorite black gloves.

After rifling through more of her drawers, she also put two thick blankets and a pillow in the duffel.

Once adding three-hundred dollars and hygiene products, the tiger-girl changed into a white tank top, baggy black jeans, and a black biker cap she was rather fond of.

Pulling on black and white sneakers and her favorite gloves, Angela deemed herself ready after shrugging on a long, warm coat.

Shouldering her bag, she carefully placed a note on her mattress.

'Dear Mom and Dad,

I know I've caused you a lot of trouble, and I'm sorry. It's time for me to go. I'll miss you both a lot, but don't come looking for me. This needs to be done. I'll be fine on my own. I'll call you when I find a place where I know I'll be safe.

Love, Your Daughter,

Angela'

And then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking out the window of the train as snow began to fall, Angela snuggled into her jacket, knees pressing against her chest.

She was traveling father north, to colder places, and had been traveling for three days.

After so many months on her own, she'd grown accustomed to being alone.

Sure, the tiger-girl missed the familiar comfort of acquaintances, friends, family, but tigers were primarily solitary creatures.

The train slowly slid to a halt, and Angela put a hood over her hat and long braid before standing, hands stuffed in her pockets and duffel bouncing lightly against her back.

Stepping out of the carriage, the white-haired girl yawned, cracking her neck as she stepped off the platform.

Ready to head towards a diner to eat some lunch, she paused to see a younger girl sitting on a frozen wood bench.

Any other time, Angela would have ignored them, kept walking and concentrated on her own problems, but…

Something about the shivering brunette touched her heart, calling her instincts to wakefulness…

She needed to help her somehow, even if it wasn't much.

Changing her course, the tiger-girl almost fidgeted nervously, tipping up her hat.

"Hey, there."

The younger teen almost jumped, looking at her with a mix of suspicion and surprise.

"Runaway?"

She smiled pleasantly, hoping to soothe the brunette, and it seemed to work.

"Yeah…"

"Same here. Why don't we eat some lunch and get to know each other?"

Seeming unsure, the seventeen year old stood up, following the green-eyed girl into a diner.

Sitting in a booth, Angela motioned for her guest to sit across from her.

"I'm Angela, but I call myself Tigerlily on occasion. What about you?"

"I'm Rogue…Why do you call yourself Tigerlily?"

"Probably the same reason you call yourself Rogue." She answered, looking up at the waitress as a surprised look crossed Rogue's face.

"I'll have the special. What do you want?"

"Um…Just a ham sandwich."

"Two sodas, too."

As the human walked away, Angela breathed out, letting her claws drum on the table.

"Don't worry, it isn't too obvious." She assured.

"I could just smell it. It's one of my things."

"Really?"

"I won't tell anybody. Wouldn't want you to do the same thing, right?"

"…Thanks."

"…No problem."

There was a comfortable silence as their food arrived, and they ate quietly until Rogue found the courage to speak up.

"What exactly can you do?"

"Let's just say I'm kind of an animal…" The white-haired girl answered vaguely, pupils narrowing to emphasize her point.

"What can you do?" She wondered, nonchalantly drinking the coffee that came with her meal.

"I'm not entirely sure…I just know it hurts people when they touch my skin."

Angela looked sympathetic, and her gaze turned back to her plate.

"…I can't tell you everything will go back to the way it used to. I can't even tell myself that."

Her eyes met Rogue's and she smiled.

"But I can tell you that everything will get easier. As time goes on, you get to control it."

"…How?"

Angela tilted her head, sighing…

"It's up to you how you control it. But…"

She hesitated, unsure…

"If you want…I'll be there to help."

Rogue watched the older girl, looking for sincerity, and smiled.

"I'd like that…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela stretched her arms leisurely, looking out the window as the snowy plains passed by.

Sharing a seat with Rogue, the pair had hitched a ride on a truck to head to Alaska, an idea brought up by the younger.

They'd been traveling together for a few months, Angela turning nineteen during that time, and had become good friends.

The tiger-girl had become protective of her new friend, the connection a much-appreciated change from her beginning travels.

The town they were heading for was still quite a ways off, and the emerald-eyed girl couldn't wait for them to arrive.

She preferred not to stay in strange cars very long, or feel comfortable falling asleep.

Rogue sometimes did just that, but she explained that, with Angela there, she knew nothing would happen to her.

Not so sure of that, the green-eyed mutant became an insomniac most nights, where her night-vision kept her alert.

It was dark already, though the sun always set earlier so far north, and she scanned the area for any threats.

Some buildings came into her line of sight, and she quirked an eyebrow when the truck stopped among them.

"I thought you were taking us to the next town." Angela piped up.

"This is as far as you go."

None too happy with that sentiment, she got out with Rogue, who pointed out a large wooden building for them to check out.

Shrugging in indifference, she was dragged inside, rubbing her hands together to hear her claws clink against each other as the warmth hit her.

It was a fight club, with bleachers cramming all four walls and a large ring in the center, a metal cage cutting it off.

A fight was about to start, and Angela tipped her hat up to see more clearly through the weak, dirty lighting.

Two men, one probably not even a professional fighter, and the other…

Even from this far away, she could smell the unique mix of metal, feral, and mutant.

The scent was musky, almost making her lightheaded, but she ignored it a bit as she followed Rogue up to the side.

Men sure liked to pound each other…

'Where's the attraction? Is it fun to see people beat each other to a bloody pulp?'

"Tigerlily?"

Turning to Rogue, she nodded, arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Looking up at the mutant she'd smelled before, Angela tilted her head, nodding.

"He'll be fine."

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Rogue gave her friend an unimpressed look…

"…That was completely different."

"SURE…"

"ANYWAY…He'll be fine."

'I just know it.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yay, a BAR…JOY…'

Glaring at the water before her, Angela swirled it lazily as Rogue watched the TV in the corner.

It was a dark, shady bar, with very few people.

They'd come in for a drink and to sit somewhere warm, but she was thinking of a way to get them out of there…

Sipping her water, the tiger-girl raised her head, looking over her shoulder at whoever entered the bar through the front door.

Slouched over the bar, Angela almost yawned as she noticed a new presence in the area.

The scent made her lightheaded again, and she peeked through her peripheral vision at the man as he sat at the end of the bar and ordered a beer.

Rogue was trying to keep her attention on the TV, where it talked about a US Senate meeting, and leaned against her traveling partner.

They usually kept silent in truly public places, where their conversations may be overheard.

'Mutant phenomenon…Yeah, like we just suddenly sprang from eggs or something…'

Glaring at the screen and almost wishing for the man to shut the HELL up, she didn't realize she'd bared her fangs until Rogue squeezed her arm.

Nodding in thanks, she fiddled with her glass, trying to distract herself.

Footsteps coming closer, and her ears twitched beneath her cap as hypnotic eyes turned to the three men coming up behind the cage-match winner as he smoked a cigar.

"You owe me some money."

'Must be the idiot that got his ass handed to him…'

His friend seemed to try and dissuade him, but that guy seemed stubborn.

"Nobody takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it."

'I think he's being ignored…' She thought with a smirk, finishing her water.

His friend tried a second time, but that man sure didn't listen.

"I know what you are."

He said it in a whisper, but her sensitive hearing caught it, and she tensed, standing up.

"Angela!" Marie whispered frantically, eyes wide.

Smiling a bit in reassurance, she moved closer casually, intent on picking up more.

"If ya keep this up, ya'll lose something else."

No dissuasion, and he pulled out a knife…

"LOOK OUT!" Marie shrieked, terrified, and the man was up, two blades escaping between his knuckles to rest on either side of his attacker's neck.

A third came out in-between, the point resting on the throat, and the man's friends attempted to help him.

"If you guys know what's good for you, let's keep this a one-on-one."

They tuned to see Angela, leaning on the bar and looking at her nails.

"And why should we?"

"I like things fair. Make it unfair, and I'll have to fix the problem."

The pair seemed about to protest, but she smirked cockily, revealing her sharp fangs as her claws poked past her gloves.

A rifle cocked, and everyone's attention turned to the bartender, who held a rifle to the metal-clawed man.

"Get out of my bar, freak."

Watching with intrigue, Angela motioned for Rogue to leave while no one was paying attention.

He unsheathed three more claws, cutting the gun in half and defending against both.

There was a moment of silence, tension, before the metal slid into their skin sheathes and he left.

Rogue grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her along out the door as well, motioning for where they should go.

Not so sure about the whole 'hide in his stuff' thing, Angela had no time to object before they were hidden under a tarp.

Tucking it in at the edges to insure that as little of their scent escaped as possible, Angela used her body heat, and tail, to try and keep the pair warm.

"Do you think we'll make it to the next town?"

"Maybe…"

'It depends on when he finds us or if he stills drives us…'


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever been sleeping, after at least three days without decent sleep, and then wake up because someone poked you?

Yeah, it's not fun, is it?

Especially when you're asked something right after…

"What are ya doin'?"

At least Rogue was there to answer…

"I'm sorry…We needed a ride, and I thought you'd help…"

"Get out."

'Jeez, Mr. Grumpy-pants…'

Angela was probably lucky that hadn't escaped her mouth thanks to grogginess…

Swinging out of the metal contraption easily, she helped Rogue, who protested.

"What'll we do?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't care?"

"Pick one."

'He's grouchy today…'

Angela couldn't even muster up a glare or a shield to hide her feelings, and her apprehension with being left in the middle of nowhere showed through…

"We saved your life!" Rogue tried one more time as he got into his trailer.

"No you didn't!"

As the engine revved and it began to drive away, Angela sighed, nose twitching.

Rogue almost turned to leave, but the tiger-girl grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

The brunette was confused, but obeyed, as Angela's feline eyes calmly watched the trailer…

When it stopped, she smiled, grabbing both their bags and leading her friend up to it.

Climbing into the back, and ignoring the dusty mess, Angela sat down as Rogue got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

No one spoke up, the silence almost tense, and the tiger-girl looked between her traveling partner and the driver a moment.

Shrugging as neither seemed willing to say anything for now, she lay down on the floor, hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling.

Her tail squirmed out of her baggy sweatpants, swaying along her sides, as her ears lay back beneath her biker cap.

She was actually relaxing, claws relaxed within their sheathes and fangs not threatening to cut her lips…

"I'm Rogue."

"…Wolverine."

"OO, we're doing introductions?"

Sitting up, she smiled.

"I'm Tigerlily."

"What kinda name is that?"

"What kinda name is Wolverine?" She countered in mock-insult.

"…Logan."

Her shoulders loosened, and she looked away.

"Angela…And Marie."

She added the second part, smiling at her friend.

Angela was expecting some more silence, but Rogue had a different idea…

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Logan rifled through a glove compartment, handing the young teen a chocolate bar, but the tiger-girl turned down a piece.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten in a while…" Rogue worried.

"I'll live. You just enjoy it."

Lying back down, she yawned, stretching out her back.

There may have been more talking, but she was zoning out again, hat tipping up as her ears perked.

"…Does it hurt?"

Green eyes blinked a moment, vision clearing to reality as her gaze locked on Logan's hands…

"…Every time."

Remembering the pain from her own claws when they'd first appeared, she looked down at her hands, gloves creaking.

"What exactly can ya do? Besides come up wit' a girly nickname?"

"Hey, my nickname's not that bad!" Angela protested childishly.

"I just couldn't think of anything else to describe what I can do."

"Make flowers?"

"NO…I'm part tiger or a hybrid or something."

Releasing her own claws, she clicked them together absentmindedly.

"Not so fun when I can't even take off my hat…"

"At least you can touch people…"

Looking up at her friend in sympathy, Angela bumped the seat with her shoulder to get her attention.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

Her ears suddenly perked, and Angela looked around as if searching for something as her tail stiffened.

"Buckle up."

Rogue did just that, but Logan looked at her in disbelief.

"Why should I?"

"Because someone's going to drop a tree in front of us and you'll fly through the windshield if you don't." She replied, digging her claws into the seats.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout-?"

A tree started falling…

'CRAP…'

CRASH!!!

The glass shattered, and Angela's claws ripped straight through the material, making her lose her hold.

Cutting herself a bit on the jagged pieces still attached to the frame, she hit the end of the hood on her side, rolling off onto the trunk and then the packed snow.

Groaning a bit as blood oozed down her arms and stained the snow, Angela sat up to rub her head.

"OW…"

Looking around as her vision cleared, her eyes widened as she saw Logan stand, blood on his forehead.

'I TOLD him-.'

Her thoughts cut off when the wound healed, and her brain stuttered for a moment.

'…COOL…'

"Ya alright, darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy…"

Standing up, she winced as the cuts pulled, some even ripping wider.

"Rogue? Rogue, are you okay?"

"I'm stuck!"

Worry filled her, and Angela started heading around the front of the trailer when a scent hit her nose.

Pausing, she sniffed the air, pulling off her hat so she could hear any possible threats…

Eyes widening, she locked eyes with Rogue.

"Get away-!"

A heavy form tackled her into the metal, and the tiger-girl roared in challenge as her claws scored the arms.

Kicking in the stomach with both legs, she had her assailant flying into a tree further from the trailer.

Standing up and wiping at her cheek, Angela flinched as three claw marks stung, releasing beads of blood to gather at her chin.

Logan unsheathed his claws and went to strike the very LARGE assailant, while Angela turned to see if Rogue was alright.

The frightened brunette was still stuck in the passenger seat, panicking, and the green-eyed girl ripped off the door as the smell of smoke reached her nose.

"Come on-."

Logan crashed into the hood, and she had to move back, hands still shaking thanks to the metal, and turned to see the large mutant heading for them.

Clearly not liking him, she turned to the largest thing she could find, a massive tree.

Grabbing it around the trunk, she dug her claws into the bark and tugged as hard as she could.

The roots released their hold on the permafrost, and Tigerlily swung the tree like a bat, smacking him down the road.

New scents hit her nose, mutants, but she didn't have time to think about them as the man roared, pouncing.

Roaring in return, she hit him in midair, sending both tumbling on the freezing snow.

Snarling and growling, they wrestled, their strength equally matched and claws scoring each other on the shoulders, arms, and sides.

He healed, but Tigerlily wasn't as lucky.

He was weighing down on her chest, and she struggled to breathe, slashing his face and biting his arms…

'Not enough air…C-Can't stay awake…'

She was barely gasping for air, and he seemed pleased that her consciousness was slipping…

He was probably looking forward to see the life slip away, as well…

"ANGIE!!!"

The voice snapped strength to her limbs, and Tigerlily snarled, feet planted on his stomach as she pushed him into the air with all her might.

A red laser struck him out of the air as her vision blackened around the edges, her heart slowing as the blood grew sticky on her skin…

Someone started lifted her up, and Angela blinked blearily at a woman with white hair and dark skin…

"R-Rogue…?"

"She's alright."

A clumsy nod…

And she fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness, beeping, silence, pressure, beeping…

Clouds over her brain, body numbing…

Silence, pressure, beeping…

Floating, wispy, breathing shallow…

Silence, pressure, beeping…

Soft voices, gentle touches…

Silence, pressure, beeping…

"Angie? Angie, wake up…"

Mist creeping away, clearing her senses slowly…

Faint beeping, growing louder…

"Angie…Angie, please wake up…Don't go…"

'Rogue…?'

Pushing through the darkness, heavy with exhaustion…

Beeping, steadier than before…

"Angie? Angie, can you hear me?"

'Rogue…Rogue, are you alright?'

Surfacing, like a diver from the sea, lungs filling and heartbeat steady…

Vision blurry, clearing with the grogginess, throat dry…

Pain along her abdomen, gauze around her arms…

"Rogue?" Angela forced out, turning her head to see her teary-eyed friend.

"ANGIE!"

Releasing a breath as the younger teen tackled her with a hug, she felt the cold metal of her temporary 'bed' through her clothes.

"I'm fine, Marie…" The tiger-girl soothed, rubbing her friend's back soothingly.

"Y-You almost died, Angie…Y-Your heart stopped…"

Pausing, she absorbed that information silently…

'I almost died? When…?'

It hit her, all the little things she'd felt…

'The silence, the beeping…Heart monitor.'

"But I didn't, alright?"

"B-But…"

"I just got a little lost, that's all. I'm fine."

Looking around the room for the first time, Angela found it seemed to be completely made of metal, with a circular door on the far wall that held an 'x'.

"Where are we?"

"Some sort of school, I think…They saved us after we were attacked."

"Whose 'they'?"

"The X-Men, Ms Robin."

Jumping a bit, and grimacing as her torso and abdomen protested, Angela looked towards the door.

A man in a wheelchair was at the open doorway, smiling kindly, and she relaxed a bit, still wary.

"How did you know my last name?"

She'd never even told Rogue, knowing her parents would have tried to find her in any way they could.

'_Because I found it.'_

Green eyes widening at the familiar voice in her head, her pupils narrowed slightly.

"Okay, let's not do that anymore." She replied, putting a hand to her head.

"I'm a bit snappy about people rooting around in my head."

"I won't do so without your permission." He promised, wheeling closer as Angela swung her legs off the side.

"What exactly are we doing here? What happened?"

"You were attacked by a mutant named Sabretooth. You were brought here by Cyclops and Storm because of your severe injuries."

"…How long was I out?" She wondered, peeking at Rogue out of the corner of her eye.

"Only a few hours. Do you feel alright?"

"Just a little sore. I'm fine."

'If 'fine' means my stomach's on fire and my arms and legs feel like molten lead…'

Checking out the room once more, she almost bit her lip, refraining only so she wouldn't make it bleed.

"…Where's Logan?"

"Still unconscious, I'm afraid."

"…Well, he'll be alright. He can heal."

Her eyes asked for confirmation, and he nodded.

Her muscles relaxed, and she smiled.

"So, what exactly is this place?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela stared at the books before her, sighing.

'I need to know all this stuff in order to help with PE classes? JEEZ…'

Settling on the couch and swinging her feet idly, she opened one and began reading, eyes half-closed.

After the initial tour of the mansion, Xavier's School for the Gifted, Rogue had been signed up for classes and the tiger-girl had agreed to help with classes.

Offering to take on PE, she was now studying up for a crash-course.

'I'm NOT teaching sex ed…NO WAY…'

Skipping that chapter altogether, she reached for the soda she'd managed to swipe from the kitchen when footsteps from the hall made her ears perk.

Sniffing the air as her tail wrapped around her thigh, she tilted her head...

'Logan?'

Putting her book down on the coffee table, she stood up, wincing as her gashes and stomach pulled, and headed out of the room.

Looking around, she saw someone disappear up on the second floor, and she tilted her head curiously.

'Wonder where he's going in such a rush…'

Subconsciously deciding to follow him, Angela walked up the stairs silently, glad for being barefoot.

After changing from her bloody, torn clothes, she'd been given black shorts only down to mid-thigh and a pink tank top.

Enjoying the change from her baggy clothes, Angela was as happy as a kitten with catnip.

Sniffing the air so she could follow the trail, she almost gave into her prowling instinct when someone interrupted her.

"Hey, babe."

Stopping, she looked over her shoulder at a teenager that was probably Marie's age, and figured he was ditching class.

"Wanna have some fun?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she smirked.

"I'm sorry, but are you trying to flirt?"

He was probably reaching for a new line, and she could have laughed at his desperation.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

OH, she knew this one, but she really wanted to stick it to him…

"When you fell from heaven."

"Oh yeah, I died about five hundred years ago, great line."

Turning to continue on, figuring he'd be too embarrassed to follow, she froze when something grabbed her ass…

'HELL…NO…'

"Come on, just a taste…"

'I won't hit him-I won't hit him-.'

His other hand was heading for her boob…

'Screw the rules, I'M HITTING HIM!'

Whirling around, she had him backing up a step or two in surprise.

Her pupils narrowed as the irises glowed hypnotically, and his biggest mistake was looking her in the eyes.

It only took a moment, and he seemed completely out of it, like a zombie.

Happy with the effect, she straightened up, debating what to make him do…

"Walk into the wall until I tell you to stop."

BAM!!!

…

BAM!!!

…

BAM!!!

"…I love being a mutant…"

"Angela?"

Turning, she smiled sheepishly at Professor Xavier and Logan, both of whom were staring in interest at the boy continuously walking into a wall…

"…Um…I can explain?"

"Then maybe you should start." Xavier replied.

"Well, I was just coming up here to check something out and he was ditching class and he started hitting on me and I told him no and then he grabbed my ass-."

"He what?"

Logan seemed grumpy again…

"Grabbed my ass. You know, put his hand on a cheek and squeezed? Yeah, NOT FUN."

She frowned, but the sound of the kid walking into the wall made a smile came to her face.

"Anyway, I wouldn't have really done this if he hadn't tried to grope my boob too, so I…uh…Well, I'm not exactly sure WHAT I did…"

Looking over her shoulder at the boy, she shrugged.

"Hypnotism or something. It only works if I want it to and they look me in the eyes."

"This work a lot?" Logan wondered, probably thinking he shouldn't A) Get on her bad side, or B) Look her in the eyes if he actually does A.

"Only if they're weak-minded."

BAM!!!

"…I mean, isn't this fun?"

"Angela, if you wouldn't mind making him stop?"

"AW…"

Pouting a bit, she turned to the teenager.

"You can stop walking into the wall."

He did, looking dazed as the 'spell' wore off, and fell over unconscious.

"…I didn't think he was hitting the wall so hard…"

Xavier hid his smile by shaking his head…

"Perhaps you should take him to the medical bay as I give Logan a tour?"

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Picking him up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, she started down the hall.

"If he touches my ass again, I can't be held accountable for my actions!"

Logan couldn't hide his own amusement as she jumped over the railing to the first floor, and turned to the Professor.

"An' 'ow did ya say ya were gonna rein 'er in?"

Xavier sighed, really starting to think it over…

Angela would definitely be full of surprises…

"We'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So many WORDS…"

Groaning, Angela dropped her head onto the table, amid the open books and scattered papers.

Her hair was done in a braid as usual, the black tip nearly brushing the floor now, and she fiddled with it absentmindedly.

She'd been there most of the night, and it was midnight.

She just HAD to finish this paper on the fundamentals of fitness…

"What ya still doin' up, darlin'?"

Lifting her head a bit, she turned it to see Logan, who was rooting through the fridge.

'Probably for a beer…'

"I have to do a stupid paper…" Angela grumbled, letting her forehead hit the table once more.

"Just go ta sleep."

"I can't…I'm an insomniac…"

The tiger-girl rested her chin on the wood as he took a seat across from her, leaning back in his chair.

"Actually gettin' anythin' done?"

She looked down at the paper, realizing the three chapters she'd written were still there even after an hour…

"…Not really, no…"

She groped around for a Monster, chugging it down.

"Thank God for energy drinks…"

"That shit'll give ya a 'eart attack."

"I'm fine. I've only had eight."

"…So that's why yer shakin'…"

"It's called a sugar rush, smart guy…"

Her foot started tapping erratically, and she looked down at it…

"Then again, I might have a problem…"

He couldn't help a smirk of amusement, taking another swig of his beer…

Angela sure was something else…


	6. Chapter 6

Angela breathed out, relaxing her muscles and raising her arms as her right foot bounced lightly before her left.

'You can do this, Tigerlily…'

Pushing up with both legs, she jumped into action, twisting in a forward flip to land on her hands and cartwheel a moment.

Landing on both feet, she flipped backwards, catching onto gymnastics rings with her feet and swinging for a moment.

Using the momentum to roll into a ball through the air, she landed on her hands, doing a split and spinning.

Jumping to her feet, she stopped, breathing returning to normal and eyes closed.

"Fancy moves ya got there, darlin'."

Almost falling over in surprise, Angela returned to reality again and turned to see the speaker.

"Well, I've had practice." She replied, smiling.

"What are you doing out here on this fine day anyway, Logan?"

Settling on one of the short walls opposite him, she swung her legs.

"You're usually inside."

"Cabin fever."

Nodding in understanding, the tiger-girl leaned back to help stretch out her back.

During the few days she'd been at the institute, she'd gotten to know the teachers, but she'd spent more time hanging around Logan.

It might have been because he'd helped her and Rogue, if a bit involuntarily, or because they were both feral mutants.

She'd managed to drag him into watching movies, sparring, and races, but nothing beyond that…

She'd manage eventually, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA! I told you there was no beating the Jedi Master!!"

"Why did YOU get Yoda?!"

"Because I'm older!!"

"That's not fair!!"

"And I picked him first!!"

"But I didn't WANT to be Cassandra!!"

"Then you shouldn't have picked her-I'VE DONE IT AGAIN!!"

Angela shot up from her seat on the couch, she almost did a happy dance.

"Yoda is UNDEFEATABLE!!"

"The little green guy?"

Both girls turned to Logan, and the tiger-girl put a mock-surprised look…

"That 'little green guy' is the Master Jedi of ALL Jedi Masters! He's the GOD of the Force!"

"…"

The confused look on his face had real surprise creeping across her face…

"…You've never watched Star Wars?"

"Nope."

When Marie and Angela shared a shocked look and then turned that expression back on him, he was starting to regret his answer…

"Marie, get the movie snacks! I'll find the movies!"

As the two ran in two different directions, Logan blinked.

'MOVIES? There's more than one?'

"I ain't sittin' through this."

"I'll see about THAT."

The look of determination on Angela's face meant at least three weeks of pestering and fighting until she even thought of giving up…

"It's just movies."

"JUST movies?"

She stood up, balancing six DVDs, and he almost turned to leave RIGHT THEN…

"I've got the popcorn!"

Angela grinned, putting the cases on the coffee table, and grabbed volume four.

"Let the Star Wars Marathon begin!"

'Aw CRAP…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela looked out the window, studying the night sky and sighing.

She shared a room with Rogue, but she couldn't sleep again…

Gazing down at the phone she'd placed on her mattress, she sighed…

'Should I call? It's been so long…Have they forgotten about me?'

She couldn't help her worries, and picked up the phone, carefully pressing in the number.

…

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom? It's me, Angela…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela's ear twitched, the sounds waking her up from her first night of sleep in a while, and she groaned.

Eyes fluttering open to stair at the ceiling, her brain started waking up enough to help her identify the noises…

'Nightmare.'

Sitting up, she noticed Rogue's bed was empty, and jumped out of her own.

'Where'd Rogue go? And who's having a nightmare?'

Following the sounds and the scent, she found they converged in the same room, which she figured was Logan's.

'What's going on in here?'

Opening the door wider, she saw Rogue trying to wake a tossing Logan, and stepped up to her side, instincts blaring.

"Let him wake up on his own." She advised, remembering her last nightmare well.

Nothing good came from being woken from a nightmare…

"But I can't just leave him like this."

Angela sighed, about to drag her friend off, when a sudden roar surprised her.

Rogue's gasp caused her to whip around, and her eyes widened at the claws.

"Rogue!"

In her blind panic, brain barely processing what was going on, she touched Rogue's skin…

With all three of them connected, she felt a wave of something smack into her, and she was stunned for a moment before her knees threatened to buckle…

Shouts came from the doorway, and Angela's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she hit the floor.

Darkness enveloped her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something kept poking her…

It was ANNOYING…

"I'm AWAKE, now leave me ALONE…"

Turning over, she realized she wasn't on her bed…

She figured this out by falling off the metal examination table and landing on her face…

"…OW…"

"I thought cat's always landed on their feet." Jean joked.

"Oh, shut UP…"

Sitting up, Angela rubbed her nose before looking up at the psychic.

"JEEZ, how long was I out?"

"It's morning right now, so a few hours."

"How's Rogue? And Logan?"

"They're both fine." The redhead soothed.

"Great…"

"But something…Strange…happened..."

"What?"

Angela stood up, patting her abdomen to make sure she hadn't hurt herself any more than before.

"Well…You hit your head pretty hard on the way down, cut your forehead…"

The tiger-girl looked confused, and touched her forehead.

"But I don't have…"

"Exactly. It healed."

"…But I can't…"

"We think…When you touched Rogue, she was touching Logan and absorbing his healing ability. She must have accidentally passed it on to you."

Angela was stunned, sitting down on the cold metal…

"The only difference is…for you…I think the ability and the memories…"

The tiger-girl wasn't sure she wanted to know…

"…Are permanent."


	7. Chapter 7

'I hope Rogue's alright…'

Angela glared at her bedroom wall, starting to get antsy…

Even with her damn new healing, Jean had been worried she'd feel nasty side affects, and had instructed her to stay in bed.

Still, the tiger-girl persisted, but only got that Rogue had somehow absorbed her super strength and hypnotic eyes.

She only released her breathe when she found that nothing had happened to Logan…

Which confused her once she registered it.

Sure, she was relieved Rogue was alright, but when she'd thought he was hurt somehow, her heart had ached…

Shrugging off the persistent thoughts and following her instincts instead, Angela stood and quietly dressed into skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt.

Carefully opening the door, she peeked out as her tail swayed, looking both ways.

Scott had been watching her door for the last few hours…

Where was he?

'Did something happen?'

Concerned, she slid out, starting to jog down the hall and reaching a window that overlooked the back gardens.

Opening it carefully, praying she didn't shatter the glass of ANOTHER window, she slipped out, flipping to the ground.

Sniffing the air, she shook her feet out to help loosen her leg muscles.

'Rogue, where are you? It's usually not so hard to find you…'

Eyes narrowing, Angela began to prowl, sniffing and trying to find the faintest trace of her friend.

'Damn it, where are you?'

Pausing, her ears twitched slightly at footsteps behind her…

Keeping relaxed until moments before connection, she whipped around, foot hovering right next to Logan's neck.

"Logan?"

A bit surprised, she lowered her leg.

"JEEZ, warn a girl before she tries kicking your head off-!"

Cut off when he hugged her, Angela blinked…

"…OKAY…That's a weird way to greet someone who almost snapped your neck…"

Breathing in, she expected the familiar intoxicating, musky scent to fill her nostrils…

It didn't.

Her eyes widened as everything rapidly fell into place.

'He's never that quiet he wouldn't just randomly hug me he would call me darling and say I'm paranoid and THIS ISN'T LOGAN!'

Her muscles contracted almost painfully as adrenaline rushed out into her blood, and her animal fear of contact leaped up with a vengeance.

The arms around her tightened, sensing her urge to escape, but damn it if Angela wasn't going to draw blood while she was panicking!

Her fangs stabbed through the shoulder, blood gushed into her mouth, and horrible memories, some not even hers, flashed in her mind's eye.

A screech that rang in her ears painfully, and the pair released each other in the same moment, Tigerlily skidding back in a crouch as her pupils narrowed.

Her hair was free of its temporary-ponytail, and covered her shoulders, back, and legs easily.

The form before her shuddered, changing into a blue-scaled mutant woman, with gold eyes and red hair.

She seemed impressed, studying her intently, when her gaze settled on Tigerlily's shoulder.

Looking there herself, she found a broken-off needle sticking it, surrounded by clotting blood, and pulled it out with her claws.

It healed over easily, and the white-haired teen straightened a bit.

Like any animal in the wild, she was asserting her dominance by seeming to look larger than she was.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerlily demanded, baring her fangs.

"So you're the girl she keeps talking about…"

The woman seemed to be ignoring her question, weaving around to strike her verbally from behind…

"The one that would never hate her."

The breath was knocked out of her lungs, but she pulled it back in.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, I didn't HURT her…"

'Is she mocking me?'

Tigerlily snarled at the thought…

"But she's never coming back."

'WHAT!?!'

Heart stopping, she glared, eyes glowing and claws sharp.

"OH, I'm gonna kill you now…"

She sensed danger spike in the air, and roared loud enough to make the trees shake before both pounced.

They collided in midair, and it seemed the blue mutant was surprised when Tigerlily dug her fangs in and brought her legs in to snap them into her opponent's abdomen.

Flipping back and releasing her grip, Tigerlily was surprised when dirt was thrown into her face.

Crying out after instinctively closing her eyes, she crouched down, ears tuned in to every noise…

Footsteps rushing away, and she smirked, showing her fangs.

'Thinks I can't find her…How naïve…'

Rushing towards the soft sounds, she pounced, landing on all fours on the woman's back and bringing her to the ground.

Snarling, she put sharp claws to the unprotected throat, tail stiff.

"I want to know what you think you're doing, and I'm not taking any bullshit."

"I won't tell you anything."

Feeling the pulse of the jugular vein, she pressed against it, feeling the instinct to break it open and taste the lifeblood flowing through…

"I'd answer my questions if I were you. I might just decide to kill you…"

"Like you killed those children three years ago?"

Shock froze her entire body, and her lungs ached as they released an astonished breath…

"I've never killed anyone." She retorted, voice wavering.

"Oh, is that what you've been telling yourself, Ms Robins?"

Silence…

'How did she know?'

The woman must have sensed her guard was down, because a sharp needle punctured Tigerlily's abdomen, causing her to cry out and fall back.

Hearing scrambling, the green-eyed girl winced, feeling woozy as whatever was in the needle pumped through her…

"Maybe I should kill the threat now…What do you think?"

Her instincts flared, and her eyes, blurry as they woke up, only saw red…

Blurs of movements, colors, sounds…

When her eyes adjusted, free of dirt and vision sharp, all she saw was blood splashed around and no body.

'Oh no…Not again…'

Panic, blind and wild, and she was running back towards the mansion, wounds healing up and blood that wasn't hers splashing on the ground.

She was crying without realizing it, when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Darlin', what's wron'? What the 'ell 'appened ta ya?"

The familiar, comforting scent hit her before the voice registered, and Angela was clinging to Logan for dear life, crying into his chest.

"I didn't mean to I didn't I'm so sorry…"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" She managed to control her frazzled train of thought, pulling back.

"Something happened to Rogue."

"Is that what's got ya in a tangle? I'm sure whate'er someone did ain't that bad-."

"She's gone."

Her eyes were like green flames, angry and hurt.

"Some bitch came and now Rogue's gone, and I couldn't stop her because I lost control-."

"Whoa there, darlin'."

Carefully taking her hand, he began to pull her towards the mansion, and she pulled out the needle and broken glass from her stomach.

"Don't ya worry. We'll get 'er."

"Yeah…"

'I know I can…'

Her eyes lowered to their joined hands, and she squeezed.

'If you're with me…'


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT _LETTING_ ME GO FIND ROGUE!?!"

Everyone in Professor Xavier's office covered their ears from the angry scream of a nineteen year old girl.

"It's too dangerous, considering what you've told us-."

Scott flinched back at the livid look on her face, making sure not to look in her eyes and find himself jumping off a cliff…

"Does it look like I CARE?! She's like a little sister to me, damn it!! I HAVE to find her!!"

"You could die!" Jean protested, knowing her abilities kept her safe from the angry tiger-girl's hypnosis.

"I'd rather die than be a coward." She answered, her anger simmering.

Logan had already tried sticking up for her, but this only left him with a headache.

Xavier sighed, knowing they wouldn't be able to dissuade her.

Angela could be stubborn and hostile when she wanted to be, so it wouldn't be wise…

Before she could argue her case, she paused, ears perked as she turned slightly, sniffing the air…

'It couldn't be…'

Her eyes widened as a soft knock hit the open wooden door behind her, stopping abruptly.

"…Angie?"

Fully facing the doorway, her pupils narrowed in surprised…

"…Mom?"

Her mother looked older, her dark brown hair still curly but worry lines on her face.

Her dark eyes watered, and Angela felt her heart break at the thought that she'd hurt her mother so much…

"Angie!"

Her mother embraced her, smelling like a home-cooked meal as she always had, and green eyes watered as she returned the gesture.

"…Mom…"

Carefully, she pulled back, reluctant…

"I can't stay right now. I've got to go find my friend."

"Angie-."

"Just stay here. I need to go."

Her mother looked concerned as Angela walked through the door, looking back for that one moment of uncertainty before continuing on.

Everything had fallen silent in the office, but the ice shattered as Logan followed her out.

Xavier sighed, smiling kindly at Mrs. Robins.

"I'm sorry that you had to come when there's such trouble brewing. I'll explain everything to you as the professors help with the search."

Storm and Scott nodded, heading out as Jean decided to wait in the lower levels…

'I hope they don't get in over their heads…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela had tunnel-vision, intent on her goal, and almost jumped out of her skin when Logan caught her shoulder, snapping her back to reality.

"Whoa there, darlin'."

He seemed a bit concerned, but her shoulders slumped as her determination began to flee…

She just wanted to turn around and hold her mother and cry as she told her everything that bothered her…

'No. You're an adult now, Tigerlily. You can handle this yourself.'

"Ya feelin' a'right?" He asked awkwardly, and she nodded after a moment, smiling.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Turning to a door, she opened it to reveal the garage, and looked back at Logan.

"You wanna drive?"

"Like we'd get anywhere wit' ya at the wheel." He scoffed, walking through to choose which one he preferred.

"Oh, you're just scared I'd almost run into an eighteen-wheeler…"

"No…Why woul' I be worried 'bout that?"

"…No reason…"

Rolling his eyes at her obvious past blunder, Logan spotted a shiny motorcycle…

"OOOOH, is that a bike? I wanna drive!"

"I don't thin' so." Logan replied, grabbing her tail as she tried to run past him.

"OW! Okay-Okay! Let it go!"

He did, chuckling as she rubbed her behind, pouting.

"JEEZ…You know that's attached, right?"

"Kinda the point."

Straddling the bike, he motioned to the back, and Angela grumbled something about insensitive pulling before hopping on.

Smiling a bit at the comforting scent as she wrapped her tail around her waist, she wound her arms around his torso.

The engine revved, and her ears lay back beneath her familiar biker cap as the sound reminded her of thunder…

They were off the next moment, and Angela closed her eyes, carefully smelling the air.

Trying to catch the familiar scent, she perked.

"I think I've got something!"

Her back stretched out, taking her to her full height so she could find out the direction.

Putting that in her calculations of the city nearby, she sighed.

"I think she's at the train station!"

Logan didn't answer, but the bike turned, so she figured he heard…

Personally, she was completely worried for Rogue, hoping that blue mutant hadn't put any really wild ideas into her head…

Buildings were soon zipping by, and she lowered her head to hide from the sharp wind behind his shoulder.

Breathing out once he slowed down and parked, she swung off, stuffing her tail into her pants awkwardly.

"Darn thing isn't meant to be in pants…" She grumbled, feeling uncomfortable as she followed Logan inside.

Sniffing the air carefully, she followed the scent, and Logan, to the trains that were almost done boarding.

They found the right one, and Angela slid inside to look around for Rogue, smiling when she caught sight of a familiar brunette.

Nodding back to Logan, she walked fully into the carriage to stand beside her friend.

"…Hey, Marie."

The younger teen looked up in surprise, and her eyes turned sad…

"Angie…"

Sitting across from her, she made space for Logan to sit beside their 'target'.

"Why did you come find me?"

"You're like a sister to me, silly."

A sad smile crossed her face…

"I wouldn't just let you run off."

"…But…After what I did…"

"'Ey, we don't blame ya…"

"It was an accident."

"I almost killed both of you."

Rogue's sad eyes looked past her, and Angela looked over her shoulder to see a mother stroking her child's hair…

"I can't go back…The Professor's mad at me…"

"Who told ya that?"

Logan was getting GRUMPY again…

"Some boy at school…"

Angela sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand and looking to Logan for some help.

All he did was give her a 'you're a girl, talk to her' look.

'Oh YEAH, because I've totally dated a bunch of boys and gotten laid…'

Rolling her eyes, she took hold of her friend's hands.

"Nobody's mad at you. I really think you should come back to the school."

Rogue's eyes turned to Logan, as if asking for confirmation, and Angela's expression urged him to do so.

"..."

Hesitantly, he put an arm around the young girl's shoulders, and Angela leaned back, ears twitching.

She caught something, and was zoning out as she tried to classify what it could be…

The jolt of the train beginning to move brought her back, and she sat up, glad to see Rogue happy.

"You ready to go back?"

"Yeah…"

Smiling, she leaned back in her seat when the wheels screeched.

Tense, she locked eyes with Logan before the end of the train was yanked off.

Bracing herself with her claws, she closed her eyes before realizing he'd stood up in the aisle.

Looking at the giant hole, Angela quirked an eyebrow at the elderly man floating there with a helmet and cape.

'OKAY…'

She was actually kind of amused, thinking of a comic book villain…

Until he lifted Logan into the air with his power…

'…That's just our luck...We get the ONE mutant that controls metal!'

Her tail slipped free of her waistband, and her claws dug into the seats.

Something spiked in her, probably her danger instinct, and she shot Rogue a 'you BETTER not move' look before flipping over the seat before her.

Landing on her feet in a crouch, she bared her fangs in warning.

"Ah, you must be the young mutant I've been hearing about…"

"Probably. I haven't seen anybody else with a tail sticking out of their butt. Then again, I'd like to meet somebody else with that-."

"TIGERLILY!"

"Oh, sorry. Side-tracked."

Cracking her knuckles, she let her claws completely free before jumping over whatever projectile he'd sent her way.

Landing on all fours, she heard Logan hit a wall hard, swerving away when the needle came back to try and stick her.

"Jeez, I'm not a pin cushion!" She growled, somersaulting under a chair to avoid the point until she heard Rogue cry out and hit the floor.

'SHIT!'

Clearly not interested in playing around anymore, Tigerlily tore out of there with a roar, pouncing on a clearly-surprised mutant.

She only managed to slightly pierce his armor before a metal chair knocked into her chest, pressing her against a wall before the needle pierced her neck.

Her heart was slowing despite her struggles, and her breathing was becoming shallow…

'Can't sleep…Not now…Rogue…'

"It's too bad you couldn't save your little friend, my dear. Perhaps I'll come back and collect you once I'm done with her."

A growl escaped her throat, but she couldn't even move her arms to push the chair away from her…

"Until then, Ms Robins."

Her vision blurred, turning black at the edges, as he lifted Rogue over his shoulder…

"No…" She managed to force out, almost reaching for her friend…

"NO…"

'I won't give up on her…'


	9. Chapter 9

Blinking up at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom, her vision cleared with confusion…

'When did I get here…?'

"Angela!"

Green eyes widened, now clear of sleep, as her mother's tearful face came into view…

"Mom…?"

"Are you alright? No one knew when you were going to wake…"

"I'm fine…"

Sitting up, and pausing only because her head decided to spin and pulse painfully, she propped herself up on her pillows…

"How long has it been?"

"He brought you back three hours ago."

Knowing who she meant, Angela rubbed her ears and sighed.

"…What time is it?"

"It's almost dusk, why?"

"…I need to find Rogue."

Swinging her legs off the side, she cracked her shoulders before Mrs. Robins put a hand on her arm.

"…Honey, you've changed so much…"

"…That was the point…"

Her eyes wavered, and she looked up to meet her mother's gaze.

"…I was ruining your life, so I had to leave it and start my own…and Rogue is part of it, mom."

Her mother looked at her intently, searching for something, and she must have found it, because a sad smile crossed her face.

"I know…But you're still the same girl I remember…"

Almost resigned, she released her…

"…They said that Professor Xavier was going to find your friend with some machine."

Nodding, something faintly beeped in the back of her mind…

'Wait…That blue mutant could become anybody she wanted to…And didn't Jean once tell me about that machine that only works for the Professor-?'

Her eyes widened…

"Oh no…"

She was up in a moment, running for the door in a flash.

"Stay here!"

"Angela-!"

The tiger-girl was in the hall and bolting down before her mother could protest, and her ears laid back thanks to the wind.

Flipping over a banister to the ground floor, she easily found one of the elevators that would take her down to the lower levels.

Antsy as she waited for it to finally reach the correct destination, she shivered at the cold metal against her bare feet.

A ding, and she was off like a rocket, following her nose.

"Whoa, there."

Logan grabbed her shoulders before she could run through the closing circular door, and her eyes widened.

"What's goin' on wit' ya? Ya should be restin'."

"We have to get him out of there! If he uses it, he'll-!"

Everyone heard something sparking, heard the thump of a body…

"PROFESSOR!" They shouted, starting to pry open the doors.

Angela easily wrenched open the doors, holding them open so that the others could run inside and help the Professor.

'Oh no…'

She lowered her head…

'I was too late again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I've never worn leather before…"

Tigerlily fidgeted with the leather suit, tapping the high heels on the ground.

"It's actually kinda neat."

Logan rolled his eyes as she walked into the Blackbird, but paused when he saw the form-fitting uniform.

"How do I look?"

"…Ya sure ya mom lets ya dress like that?"

"I didn't let her see me. It's a camouflage thing."

Sitting in one of the free seats, she glared at the buckle as she tried to do it.

"Come on, you stupid thing…" She mumbled.

Pausing when two new hands grabbed the buckle, she looked at Logan curiously as he buckled her in, feeling a jolt of electricity at the touch, even through the leather.

"…Thanks…"

"No problem…"

It was a bit awkward, but her heartbeat was accelerating pleasantly nonetheless.

The jet started up, and everyone was buckled in as she looked out the window at the darkening sky.

Feeling anxious now, considering this was the first time she was out looking for a fight, she clicked her claws together.

Trying to focus herself, she breathed out, picturing Rogue and what they must be doing to her…

Anger always did make her concentrate…

Trying to control her breathing, Tigerlily buried her claws in the leather shielding her palms.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Blinking, she looked up to meet Storm's concerned expression, and smiled.

"I'm fine, really. Just…thinking."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah…"

Sighing, she looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs…

Fog covered the windows, and her ears perked beneath her biker cap, trying to find out where exactly they were.

Sure, she knew where they were HEADED, but still had no idea how close they were…

When the jet landed, a bit bumpy but fine otherwise, she figured they'd reached Liberty Island.

Unbuckling herself, she stopped when Cyclops shook his head.

"Stay in the jet."

"…Let me think about that…NO."

"It's safer if you stay here. As backup."

"And who's going to tell me when you're in trouble? The wind?"

"Trust me, you'll know when we're in trouble."

Watching the group disembark, she sighed…

"Yeah…That's what I'm worried about…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what's this button do?"

The windshield wipers turned on…

"…BORING…What about this one?"

A door opened, revealing a bathroom…

"…That's nice to know…"

Before she could continue her exploration, a strange sound reached her ears.

Tensing, her ears perked, and she tried to find the source of the faint noise…

'It's like…bending metal…'

Well, THAT couldn't be good…

Determined, she ran out of the jet, skidding down the ramp before running towards the statue.

The sound was pretty high up, so she unsheathed her claws and began to climb.

Personally, Tigerlily was already frustrated with climbing a metal statue…

'They TOTALLY owe me for this…'

Reaching the raised arm faster than she thought she would, Tigerlily swung up onto the shoulder, her braid swaying in the breeze.

Starting to follow the arm upwards, she spotted the strange contraption that stood in place of the torch's flame.

Sniffing the air, she paused.

'Rogue?'

Turning a bit to look back, she tilted her head at a broken hole in the head, and her eyes widened to see Magneto and Sabretooth within.

The rest of the group was bound to the sides by metal beams, and Tigerlily groaned, rolling her eyes heavenward.

'SURE they didn't need my help, lord?'

Her eyes widened when she looked back and saw that everyone had kind of noticed she was there…

Smiling sheepishly, she waved a moment before turning to bolt up towards the torch.

A roar echoed at her back, and she just barely jumped out of the way of Sabretooth's pounce.

Skidding to a halt on all fours, she turned around with bared teeth and a stiff tail, clearly menacing.

He rushed her, but she ducked beneath his claws, pushing up with her elbow to knock the wind out of him.

Sabretooth hit the metal on his back, and her claws scored on his chest before his feet found her stomach and pushed her over his head.

Of course, he just HAD to throw her farther…

Landing in the hard metal cranium, she rolled head-over-heels before landing soundly, upside down against one of the walls.

"Don't worry…I'm okay…"

Her eyes widened as a metal beam flew for her head…

"Then again, maybe not…"

Managing to push off the wall and skid on her back, she avoided being crushed, and flipped to her feet.

Before Tigerlily could get her bearings, Sabretooth tackled her in the back, causing her to be winded once she hit the ground.

Dazed, she was then thrown into a wall, a clawed hand at her throat.

"Ow, jeez…"

Struggling, she glared, legs flailing.

"Can't a girl BREATHE nowadays?"

"I'm afraid you're too late, Ms Robins. Say goodbye to your friend."

Green eyes widened as Magneto flew out towards the torch, and her pupils narrowed to dangerous slits.

'Not this time…'

Grabbing Sabretooth's wrist, she twisted it sharply, hearing bone snap before she brought her feet up and kicked him in the side of the head.

Releasing him before she landed, Tigerlily turned to Wolverine and shrugged.

"Need a little help?"

"Don't start…"

Grabbing a metal beam, she pulled out with some trouble, stumbling back a step or two.

He had at least one arm free, but she didn't get the chance to completely pull off the metal before Sabretooth rushed her from the side.

Crying out at the sudden force, she almost fell, catching herself as his claws slashed her face.

Balancing on her hands, her feet came up to hit the giant mutant under the chin.

The cuts, mainly on her cheek and one over the bridge of her nose, began to heal as she tried not to fall out of the head…

Of course, that wasn't going to work out, since Sabretooth knocked her feet out from under her so she fell back.

Eyes widening, her breath caught in her throat with a scream as gravity took hold of her, pulling her down towards the water at a frightening speed.

Flipping through the air, she managed to dig her nails into the metal, tightening her arms as she began to slow.

Once she stopped, Tigerlily breathed out, her feet finding the metal so she could start the climb.

Pushing off with her legs, she managed to force her inhuman strength into the appendages so she could run straight up the statue.

Managing to reach the top and lift herself up with wobbly arms, she panted for breath before hearing cursing.

'Logan?'

"That bastard threw 'er off the statue, damn it! 'A course she's dead! An' 'e better pray 'e's dead, or I swear-!"

"Jeez, who threw out your cigars?" Tigerlily wondered, rubbing her head as she stood.

Silence, and she blinked at their surprised looks…

"What?"

The tiger mutant blinked again in shock when Wolverine hugged her, but didn't pull back.

"Don't ya scare me like that, ta 'ear me?"

"It's not like I wanted to fall…"

"Smartass…"

"It's what I do."

She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms and enthralling scent and the powerful beat of his heart…

A white light caught her sensitive eyes, and she flinched before finding the source.

'Rogue…'

The strange whiteness was spreading, and everyone was snapping into action.

Tigerlily ran out onto the arm once more, metal bending under her feet as she ran as fast as she could.

Winds picked up, but she only went down to all fours, using her claws to grab hold.

Reaching the rim, she ducked instinctively as Wolverine flew over her, gripping the top of the strange whirling rings surrounding Rogue.

The young teen was crying out in pain, and Tigerlily jumped closer when she saw Magneto.

Knowing he was up to something, she punched him in the side, ruining his concentration for only a moment.

The light was almost at the senate meeting, and she jumped towards her friend.

Not wanting to let anyone else get hurt that night, she grabbed both rings when they threatened to intersect, and her arms shook as the light stopped, retreating.

"OW…" She grumbled, trying to keep her elbows locked.

"You mind helping?"

The rings fell away, cut clean in half, and she hit the ground on her knees, breathing hard as her arms wobbled.

Vision blackening, she looked up at Rogue and Logan, the former unconscious…

'No…Rogue…'

Darkness…


	10. Chapter 10

Smiling at Rogue and her new 'boyfriend' pleasantly, Angela chuckled as she continued to play solitaire.

Placing a card in the proper place, she looked up as a familiar sound reached her ears.

Smiling a bit to herself, she dropped all the cards, standing and walking off.

Stepping into the garage, she smiled at the motorcycle…

Grabbing a helmet, she revved up the engine, making sure it had plenty of gas before writing a note.

'Sorry, Scott, but I'm gonna be borrowing your bike. No hard feelings? Angela.'

Imagining his annoyance, she smiled wider, leading the bike to the front of the mansion.

Kicking up the stand, she leaned on the seat, swinging her legs boredly.

The door opened several minutes later, and Angela looked up, smiling at Logan's surprised expression.

"You didn't think I'd just let you leave, did you?"

"A guy can dream, can't 'e?"

"Aw, now I'm starting to think you don't like me…"

He chuckled, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Ya coul' change my mind…"

A smile crossed her face, and she nuzzled his neck…

"Well, I'd like to take you up on that offer…"

He lifted her up onto the bike, and she smiled wider as he kissed her neck.

Sighing as she looked back at the school, she pulled back slightly, seeking attention.

"…Maybe…I'll take you up on that offer another time."

Angela's smile fell as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"…I know you need to go, and I can't stop you…But…I can't follow you, either. They still need me."

Logan sighed, resting his chin on her head.

"…I'll be waiting for you." Angela promised, smiling.

"Trust me, after the last couple weeks, I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"…I'll come back, don't ya worry."

He paused, letting her slip off the motorcycle before pulling his dog tags off.

"So ya don't ferget me."

"Well, that would be hard."

Accepting the metal trinket, she put it over her head, letting the metal tags clink over her chest.

"…I'll still miss you…"

"Yeah…"

Angela closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead…

"Me too, darlin'…"

'But I'll be back…Promise.'


End file.
